


Happiness

by joeh



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeh/pseuds/joeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugyeom was happy. His lips stretched into a wide grin, eyes like crescent moons and a warm, content feeling in the pit of his stomach and he was happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to "Denial" which can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1961985)

Yugyeom was happy. His lips stretched into a wide grin, eyes like crescent moons and a warm, content feeling in the pit of his stomach and he was happy. Happiness was a feeling he had missed for a couple of months and now that he had it back it was like he found a piece of himself he didn’t realise he had been missing.

 

Now he laughed along with his band mates as they lay on the floor of the practice room, soaked in sweat and completely exhausted. It was way past midnight and Yugyeom felt ready to fall asleep. A gentle tap on his ankle made him sit up and he gave Jinyoung a tired grin as the older boy helped him stand. From the corner of his eyes he could see Jackson pull Mark to stand and pull him into a one armed hug.

 

While his other band mates had chosen to ignore the incidents that happened and decided to act as if nothing changed, something Yugyeom was very grateful for, Jackson had other plans. He would stay close to Mark and often give Yugyeom suspicious glances. Mark told everyone that they solved the problem between them but didn’t say what the problem was. Hell, his oldest band member himself didn’t even know what exactly the problem had been. But he forgave Yugyeom and consoled the crying boy till five in the morning, until he had cried his heart out. Everyone was happy with how things turned out, but Jackson wanted to know what Yugyeom was thinking and why he had acted that way.

 

Yugyeom didn’t want to share those thought and feelings with anyone though, least of all Jackson. The Hong Kong native’s protective nature when it came to Mark irked Yugyeom a lot. Every time he would see them being close something like a dark fog would settle over his heart and he would feel cold, angry and disheartened.

 

While Yugyeom finally acknowledged his own feelings and stopped hating himself and everyone around him, those feelings still upset him. It was still frustrating how just a single glance from Mark could make him feel like his body was made of jelly and he suddenly had no control over his shaking hands. Whenever the oldest boy showed him that playful and kind smile Yugyeom felt like flying and crying and throwing a tantrum at the same time.

 

In his dreams Mark was only paying attention to him and only touching him, his lips sweet and soft as they touched his cheeks, eyelids and nose. But in reality Mark was everywhere; hugging Jinyoung, cuddling with Bambam, having Jackson all over him, holding his hand and smiling at him. Yugyeom felt some of the anger he had felt toward the older boy return. While Mark did pay more attention to him and looked at him more Yugyeom felt like a wild animal that the older was cautious to approach. As if he still feared that Yugyeom would snap, as if he was waiting for him to.

 

Truth was, sometimes, Yugyeom felt like that. As if he might bite the next hand that approached him. Sometimes the forced kindness and laughter that the others put on just to make him forget was overwhelming, it was suffocating him. While other times it helped him forget.

 

As it was, Yugyeom could only sit quietly in the back of the van and pretend to listen to Bambam and Youngjae while he was watching Mark doze off on Jackson’s broad shoulder.

 

Things had changed and Yugyeom was happy, yet there would be moments where he caught himself thinking that it was easier to be angry and bitter all the time than happy but also unbelievably sad at the times.

 

When they arrived at the dorm their leader asked to talk to him and while everyone was getting ready for bed the leader and the maknae were standing in the kitchen, just looking at each other with tired eyes.

“Hyung if you aren’t going to say anything can I please go to bed?” Yugyeom’s voice sounded drained and he knew it wasn’t only because of the busy day they had.

 

For some time now Yugyeom had been hoping that someone would just come up to him and tell him they know, that they have noticed his feelings. Yugyeom didn’t want to tell anyone about what he was feeling, but he couldn’t help but want someone to know. To have someone who would tell him what to do with those feelings, to tell him that he was ok and that this happened sometimes. He wanted to have someone he could vent his feelings to and someone who would understand him. As he was standing there with aching bones and heavy shoulders Yugyeom hoped that this someone could be Jaebum.

 

“How are you feeling?” Jaebum’s voice was soft and patient and Yugyeom’s shoulder’s slumped a bit more.

“I’m fine, hyung. Just tired.” His voice sounded hollow and Jaebum nodded with an attentive expression.

“Yeah, love tends to do that to us.” The leader said with a gentle smile and Yugyeom’s eyes widened. Jaebum stepped forward and placed a warm hand on his shoulder in a supportive gesture.

“You’re ok Gyeomie. Everything will be fine.” The certain tone in his leader’s voice made him want to believe the older boy. He nodded and gave him a thankful smile. “Now, let’s go get ready for bed.”

 

\--

Yugyeom was sure his heart couldn’t possible beat any louder than it did as their manager told them about what they were supposed to do at the fan sign they had that day. After the words “Yugyeom and Mark” and “a bit of fan service” left his mouth the youngest boy found himself staring into nothingness. A sort of nervous anticipation settled in the pit of his stomach and his fingertips and lips suddenly felt numb. He can see Mark come to stand next to him and felt the slighter boy bump his shoulder against his.

 

Yugyeom looked up and gave him a shaky smile.

“I hope you don’t mind doing fan service with me.” Mark said in a quiet voice, his eyes questioning and a slight pout to his lips. Yugyeom’s heartbeat increased some more and he forced the smile on his face to be a tad brighter and more sincere.

“No, not at all.”

 

Even though he knew it was coming and even though he was anticipating it, Yugyeom didn’t feel ready when Mark walked over to him with a smile and a headband with blue polka dot ears and started hitting him with a plush animal. He pretended to run away to the other side of the stage and saw Mark follow him with an adorable grin and place the plush animal back onto the table. Yugyeom spread his arms and watched Mark do the same before they collided. In that moment Yugyeom realised that he really wasn't ready. Suddenly the smell of Mark’s shampoo was in his nostrils and the shorter boy’s arms wrapped tightly around his middle while his own were hesitantly wrapped around Mark.

 

The older boy walked forward causing him to walk backwards. It felt right to have his hands on the small of Mark’s back and the desire to cuddle and protect his hyung overtook his thoughts as he realised how he head to lean down to place his chin on Mark’s shoulder. His hands started wandering down the older boy’s back as they turned together until they reached his butt. Suddenly feeling giddy and daring, well aware that he could blame everything on fan service, he squeezed the other’s butt. Yugyeom knew that there was a mischievous grin on his face and he was sure it wouldn’t go away for some time.

 

Mark pulled away and as Youngjae started singing they got into a slow dance position; his hand around the smaller boy’s shoulder and Mark’s arm still secured around his middle. He enjoyed the feeling of Mark’s slighter hand in his and his grin changed into a soft and shy smile as he felt Mark bury his face into his neck and nuzzle against his heated skin.

Goosebumps spread from his neck all the way down to his arms and he closed his eyes and leant his head against Mark’s, savouring the short moment while it lasted.

When they broke apart Mark was smiling brightly and Yugyeom felt just as free as Mark’s smile looked. He could feel the adrenaline rushing through his blood as his felt Mark’s smooth skin under his palm. As if on its own record one of his hands sneaked its way under Mark’s jacket and under his shirt. He only meant to make the older squirm a bit, finding pleasure in the teasing touch but Mark’s skin felt scorchingly hot and his heart was beating alarmingly fast as he shied away.

 

Yugyeom immediately let go of him, his fingertips tingling and the smile on his face fake as he fought to take in what had just happened.

 

\--

 

That evening Yugyeom found himself on the rooftop again and just like last time he heard the door open and close and soft footsteps approach. Mark came to stand next to him as they watched Seoul’s night view. After a moment Mark bumped his slighter shoulder against his causing Yugyeom to lock eyes with him.

 

There was a soft smile on his face and he was looking at Yugyeom as if he was searching for something. The younger boy swallowed a lump in his throat and gave up on trying to calm his quickly beating heart.

 

He could see Mark swallow nervously and his eyes shift around, but the smile on his face stayed.

“Today at the fan sign…” Mark started but trailed off again. He stepped a bit closer and his warm fingers cautiously touched Yugyeom’s hand. “Your heart was beating really quickly.” Mark’s voice was barely above a whisper, but they were close enough that he needn’t speak any louder. Yugyeom stepped a bit closer as well, his fingers intertwining with Mark’s and he bent his head down slightly. “Just like right now.” The older boy finished and his breath was warm against Yugyeom’s neck and collarbone making him shiver pleasantly.

 

“Yeah, that happens sometimes.” Yugyeom confirmed, his voice slightly rougher than usual. If the situation were different he would have been surprised at himself. Mark nodded and swallowed again.

“The night you cried and apologized it was beating just as quickly, but at that time I thought it was because you were crying.” The slighter boy reached a gentle hand up and stroked over Yugyeom’s cheek with long fingers. Yugyeom turned his head slightly so his lips touched Mark’s wrist.

“Hyung, your heart is beating just as quickly.” Mark’s smile changed and there was a look in his eyes he hadn’t seen before.

“Yeah, that happens sometimes.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Prompt I filled for the [GOT7 Prompt Blog](http://7fics.tumblr.com/) where I'm one of the writers.  
> My K-Pop [tumblr](http://ilikeshiuminalot.tumblr.com/)


End file.
